1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved method for testing a software application and in particular to a method, system and program for determining a test case selection for a software application. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and program for determining which test cases should be tested for a software application based on risk factors determined for each function of a software application.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computers have become more prevalent, it has become desirable for software developers to be able to market their products to users of a variety of operating systems, operating under a variety of versions of the operating systems, in a variety of languages. Thereby, software applications continue to grow in complexity as support for multiple operating systems and multiple versions of operating systems, in addition to support for multiple language versions, is added.
As the complexity of a software application is increased, the complexity of testing the software application is also increased. Ideally, the software application should be tested for every function under every supported operating system and with every supported language. However, typically, the time allotted for a testing cycle prior to a software application release does not provide for such testing. For example, a software application with 100 functions to test for with five operating systems and seven languages would take an unacceptable amount of time to test. In addition, if such time were allotted for testing, a software application would typically be outdated before testing would be completed and the product released.
In previous testing methods, each portion of code for a software application was weighted equally, resulting in the need to test each portion of the code. However, for typical software applications, it can be assumed that the typical user will only utilize about 40% of the code controlling the software application. In addition, there are typical functions which need to perform in order for a user to be satisfied with a software application and/or to meet contractual obligations for the performance of a software application. For example, installation of the spelling check function for a word processor application is typically highly important, however installation of the about box is of lower importance.
Therefore, in view of the growing complexity of software applications leading to a growing complexity in test cases, it would be preferable to provide a method of determining which functions of a software applications are the most important to test and thereby determining a method for testing each software application. In addition, it would preferable to determine a risk associated with the software application not performing each of the function, and testing all functions which have an associated risk which is greater than an acceptable risk factor, such that a selection of functions of a software applications that are the most important to test may be determined and tested in a timely manner.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a software application.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method, system and program for determining a test case selection for a software application.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method, system and program for determining which test cases should be tested for a software application based on risk values determined for each risk factor and each function of a software application.
In accordance with the method, system and program of the present invention, multiple risk values are assigned to each of the test cases of a software application, wherein the multiple risk values represent multiple types of risks associated with the software application not performing each function. An acceptable level of risk is designated. Only a subset of the test cases of the software are selected to test, wherein the subset comprises the test cases assigned risk values that exceed the acceptable level of risk, such that a risk-based test case selection for the software application is determined.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.